V (Kim Taehyung)
Kim Taehyung (Hangul: 김태형) wurde am 30. Dezember 1995 in Daegu (Südkorea) geboren. Er ist unter dem Künstlernamen V bekannt. Kim Taehyung ist Popsänger, Songschreiber und Schauspieler. V hat eine jüngere Schwester (Kim Eunjin) und einen jüngeren Bruder (Kim Jonggyu). Er machte 2014 seinen Abschluss auf der Korean Arts High School, diese besuchte er mit Jimin. Kim Taehyung ist ein Mitglied der siebenköpfigen Boyband BTS (Hangul: 방탄소년단), die von Big Hit Entertainment 2013 gegründet wurde. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Bandmitgliedern von BTS, die schon vor ihrem offiziellen Debüt der Öffentlichkeit bekannt waren, wurde V als siebtes Mitglied der Band erst am Tag des Debüts vorgestellt. V gehört neben Jimin und Jungkook zu den jüngsten (Maknae) der Band. Kim Taehyungs erste Songs die er für BTS mitkomponierte waren die Songs: Outro: "Circle Room Cypher" (2 Cool 4 Skool) „Hold Me Tight“ (The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Part1) und "Boyz with Fun" (The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Part1) . Im Juni 2017 veröffentlichte V im Rahmen des BTS-Festa das Lied 4 O’Clock. Dieses Lied komponierte V mit der Hilfe von RM. Kim Taehyung begann 2016 seine Schauspielkarriere mit der Nebenrolle des Seok Hansung in der historischen K-Drama Serie „Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth“. (Hier kann man Hwarang kostenlos mit deutschen Untertitel ansehen.) Außerdem nahm V für die Serie mit Jin die Songs „Even If I Die, It’s You“ und "It's Definitely You" als Soundtrack auf. Er gewann 2018 den Preis Soompi Awards - Best Idol Actor für Hwarang und der gesamte Cast von Hwarang gewann 2018 den Preis Soompi Awards - Best Acting Ensemble. V veröffentlichte auf SoundCloud im Januar 2019 seinen ersten komplett selbst geschriebenen und komponierten Song 풍경 (Scenery). In den beiden Musikvideos zu Stigma und Singularity ist V zu sehen. Außerdem spielte er 2012 in Jo Kwon's Musikvideo „I'm Da One“ mit. Unterschrift von V: thumb|left|290px Fakten über V: *V spricht Koreanisch, Japanisch und Englisch. (Englisch lernt er mit RMs Hilfe.) *V spielt Saxophon (Sein Vater sagt, dass ein Musiker mindestens ein Instrument spielen sollte.) *Schule: Korean Arts High School *Global Cyber University *V weinte als er „Miracle Insale Number 7“ sah *Jimin sagte, dass V manchmal schlimmer ist als der Maknae (Jungkook, der Jüngste). *Sein Lieblingsfach in der Schule war Musik. *Bevor er seinen Künstlernamen erhielt, hatte er die Wahl zwischen Six, Lex oder V. Er entschied sich für V, weil V für Sieg (Victory) steht. *V ist mittlerweile neben Jin einer der "Visuals". *V hat die Angewohnheit häufig die Zunge rauszustrecken. *Sein Sternzeichen ist Steinbock. *Vs Lieblingsjahreszeit ist der Herbst. *Er wird auch Blank Tae genant, wegen seines ausdruckslosen Gesichtsausdruck, den er manchmal hat. *Seine Stimme unterscheidet sich am meisten von denen der anderen Mitgliedern, durch ihre tiefe und raue Stimmlage. *Die anderen Band Mitglieder sagen, dass er ein schrecklicher Koch ist. *V belegte den 1. Platz bei "The Most Handsome Faces of 2017 ". *V liebt den Panda Express , das ist eine Schnellrestaurantkette aus den USA, die asiatisches Essen verkauft. *Sein Lieblingsessen ist jede Art von Fleisch und Japchae (koreanische angebratene Glasnudeln). *Er postete Bilder mit seinem Signaturnamen Vante, einer Kombination aus seinem Künstlernamen V und Ante, sein Lieblingsfotograf Ante Badzim. *V ist sehr gesellig, er hat viele Freunde die auch Idols sind. *Wenn er Bedenken hat, teilt er sie mit Jimin. *Vs Lieblingsgegenstände sind Computer, Kleidung, Accessoires und alles, was einzigartig ist. *V möchte seine erste Liebe heiraten und mit ihr für immer zusammen sein. *Manche nennen ihn auch Alien, aber V mag das nicht. *V mag es Animes anzusehen. *In einem Video bedankt sich V bei Jungkook, dass Jungkook V zuhörte als er jemanden zum Reden brauchte. *Er hat Höhenangst. *V würde gerne einmal einen Auftritt haben, bei dem er mit seiner Stimme ein Klavier oder Saxophon begleiten kann. *Man sieht außerdem, dass RM V einmal im Rappen unterrichtet. *V verhält sich meist sehr quirlig. *Sein Motto ist: "Live life coolly as much as you can," and "Since life happens only once, waking up at ease in the morning and working to your best ability is the best thing you can do." *Sein Vorbild ist sein Vater. V möchte genauso ein Vater wie sein Vater werden. Jemand der seinen Kindern immer zuhört was sie zu sagen haben, sich um sie kümmert und gut berät was ihre Pläne für die Zukunft betrifft. *V ist ein Familien-Mensch. *Er ist Linkshänder, aber er ist in der Lage auch mit der rechten Hand zu schreiben. *V ist ein Fan der Band Beatles. Er hat den Song "Hold Me Tight" komponiert und die Beatles haben einen Song mit dem selben Titel. *V sagt, das ideale Date wäre ein Besuch eines Vergnügungsparks oder eines Naturparks. Und schön Händchenhalten. *Sein idealer Typ ist jemand, der sich um ihn kümmert, ein Gefühl für Mode hat, nur ihn liebt und sehr Aegyo ist. Sie sollte außerdem Tiere und Kinder mögen. *V kann auf Kommando weinen. *Er verhält sich gerne aeygo. Und spricht dabei oft mit einer Babystimme. Er macht auch gerne Soundeffekte. *V post gerne und macht dabei oft das V Zeichen mit den Fingern. *V weinte auch schon nach einem Auftritt, weil er fand, dass er nicht sei sein Besten geben konnte wegen seiner Stimme. *Er möchte ein Sänger sein, auf den seine Fans stolz sein können. *Vs Spotify Playlist heißt: V's Join Me *Er sagte den berüchtigten Spruch "보라 해" (Borahae, I purple you) zu den Fans während eines Konzerts. Purple = Lila. Dieser Satz sowie die Farbe Lila selbst haben eine große Bedeutung und sind zu einem Markenzeichen von BTS / ARMY geworden. Lila wird als eine Farbe gesehen, die auf dauerhaftes Vertrauen, Liebe und Zuneigung hinweist. Dieser Satz zeigt, wie BTS ihre Liebe und ihr Vertrauen für ihre ARMYs zeigen. *V ist seit der Vorbereitung für Love Yourself: Tear Comeback ein Lead Dancer *V ist derjenige aus der Band der am meisten isst *Er verträgt nicht viel Alkohol *Seine Eltern sind Farmer. *Er trägt seine Haare am liebsten in der Farbe rot. *V kann besser einschlafen, wenn er etwas umarmt. *V mag keinen Kaffee, aber er hat die Angewohnheit Kaffee zu machen *Er nutz jede Gelegenheit um sich seine Schuhe auszuziehen. *Er mag Hunde sehr. V ist auch stolzer Besitzer eines Hundes mit dem Namen: Yeontan. Yeontan lebt bei BTS. - Info: Bei Vs Eltern leben weitere Hunde und Katzen, ihnen ist V sehr nah. *Er leidet unter der Hautkrankheit "Cholinerge Urticaria". *V küsst gerne die Kamera. *V interessiert sich für bildende Kunst einschließlich Fotografie und Malerei. *V sagte über BTS: "Die Jungs kennen mich besser als meine Familie." *Ihm wird warm ums Herz, wenn Fans einen Bias haben, aber trotzdem sagen, dass ihnen alle sieben wichtig sind. Diskografie V: Solo-Songs: *2014: Someone Like You (Original Song von Adele) mt MV *2016: Stigma (Wings) mit MV *2018: Intro: Singularity (Love Yourself 轉 ‘Tear’) mit MV *2019: 풍경 (Scenery) auf SoundCloud *2019: I (Original Song von Taeyeon) im BTS Fancafe *2019: Winter Bear mit MV *2020: Traffic Light (초록빛) (Original Song von Paul Kim) auf @BTS_twt - Twitter Sonstige Songs: * 2012: A Typical Trainee’s Christmas (mit Jin, Suga, RM, Jimin und Jungkook) *2013: Beautiful (Original track "Beautiful" von Mariah Carey feat. Miguel) (mit J-Hope, Jimin und Jungkook) *2013: You're My (Original Song von Taeyang ) (mit Jin, Jimin und Jungkook) *2013: A Typical Idol’s Christmas (흔한 아이돌의 크리스마스) (Original Song: "Only Thing I Ever Get For Christmas" von Justin Bieber) (mit Jin und Suga, J-Hope und Jimin) auf Soundcloud *2014: 95 Graduation (Original Song: "Old School Love" von Lupe Fiasco feat. Ed Sheeran) (mit Jimin) *2015: 안아줘 (Hug Me) - (Original Song von Jeong Joon-Il) (mit J-Hope) auf SoundCloud *2016: It's Definitely You - Hwarang OST (mit Jin) mit MV *2016: Even If I Die, It’s You - Hwarang OST (mit Jin) *2017: 4 O’Clock (mit RM) auf SoundCloud *2019: Jingle Bell Rock (mit Suga) - Live Galerie BTS - V 2 Cool 4 Skool - 2013.jpg|BTS - V promoting 2 Cool 4 Skool - 2013 BTS - V O!RUL8,2_ - 2013.JPG|BTS - V promoting O!RUL8,2? - 2013 BTS - V Skool Luv Affair - 2014.jpg|BTS - V promoting Skool Luv Affair - 2014 BTS - V No More Dream - 2014.JPG|BTS - V promoting No More Dream - 2014 Weitere Bilder gibt es hier: V (Kim Taehyung) Galerie :-) Kategorie:BTS Kategorie:BTS Mitglieder